


【AC/康纳中心】地上的星

by MR_View



Series: AC [1]
Category: Assassin - Fandom, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR_View/pseuds/MR_View
Summary: AC3结束之后，康纳的初恋、婚姻与家庭。框架按照原作走。黛博拉是康纳在纽约北区招募的女刺客。
Relationships: Deborah "Dobby" Carter/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Original Female Character(s)
Series: AC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832524
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【AC/康纳中心】地上的星

松枝烧得噼啪作响，女孩抱膝坐在篝火旁，一整天的奔跑嬉戏耗尽了她的精力，让她昏昏欲睡。父亲停下话头，抱女孩回长屋休息。女孩却在父亲的臂弯里勉强睁开眼睛，问：“然后呢？”

康纳低头，看见女儿沉重的眼皮下露出了一线黑亮的眸子，火光在其中细碎地跳动。于是康纳抱着她边走边说：“……汤姆和艾莉拯救了世界，继续冒险。他们在一起，无论去哪里。”

听到了满意的结局，女孩合上眼睛，却还在半梦半醒之间胡乱说着：“父亲，鹰看到了远方的高房子，那里真亮啊，哪怕在晚上也亮得像星星……父亲，外面人怎么叫那种高房子？”

臂弯里的女孩有鲜活的重量，舒舒服服枕在康纳健壮的肩膀上，暖融融地呼吸着，头发黑亮柔软像乌鸦翅膀上的羽毛。康纳觉得他抱着属于森林与自然的精灵，这精灵却通过鹰的眼睛向往着她父亲铩羽而归的远处。

康纳低下头，告诉女孩英语里楼房的发音。女孩迷迷糊糊地重复一遍。

妻子在长屋里缝缝补补，对走进来的丈夫和女儿微笑。她听见他们用自己听不懂的语言交谈，但早习以为常。

从蒙茅斯启航的船在纽约的港湾停泊。康纳走下踏板时牵动了腿上的伤，让他只能慢慢前进。不过他已经没有奔跑的理由了。

蓝衣的巡逻队与康纳擦肩而过，没有注意这个戴着兜帽的年轻人。康纳想起他第一次来到城市，乘着阿基里斯的马车，街上红衣军戒备森严。康纳拐进一家酒馆，不出意外地看见了坐在窗边的女刺客。

康纳摘下兜帽坐在黛博拉对面，对上了女刺客审视的眼神。康纳手足无措地愣了一会儿，才想到女刺客是在端详自己的莫霍克发型。

“真丑。”黛博拉直言不讳。

康纳想拉上兜帽，女刺客却伸手制止。康纳只能解释：“这是我们部落的传统……当我们要向敌人复仇。”

黛博拉打量着康纳的头顶：“有新发茬了。”

“我杀了他们。”康纳简单地解释。

乔治堡腐朽的横梁，蒙茅斯酒馆的最后一杯酒。强忍恐惧抬头质问的五岁孩子终于把袖剑刺进了仇人的胸膛，几乎凭着肌肉记忆坐上了回程的船，却不知道自己要回到哪里。康纳坐在舷窗边看海，如果他的村庄没有遭遇那一场大火，他的步伐很有可能一辈子留在莫霍克山谷里直到老死。他可能永远无法看到这一片盛大的蓝色。

女刺客不言不语看着康纳。康纳知道她在等待，但他什么也没说。

“康纳，”黛博拉开口，声音很轻，“你完成了你的任务吗？”

康纳隔着酒杯看女刺客的眼睛。康纳有些累，浑身都酸痛，只想休息，却不知为何走进这家酒馆，坐在了女刺客面前。酒气热腾腾升起，黛博拉的眉眼并不妩媚却柔和温暖，黑发在脑后束起来，看着他的样子就好像那个答案是她一生等待着的一切。

几个月之前他在波士顿的另一间酒馆里与黛博拉交谈，黛博拉问他有没有成家的打算，他说他还太忙，黛博拉说好男人总是在忙碌。康纳从眼角瞥见火光，火焰在壁炉里温驯地跳动，他却好像从里面看见了自己父母的脸。他们先后葬身于火中，他从此在这世上失去了血脉联系。

这责任太大了。看到面前女刺客期盼的眼神，康纳觉得自己无法承受。

“我不知道，或许吧……我还有事情要做。”康纳向后靠在椅背上，动作有些大，又一次牵动了腿上的伤口，那伤口咬他一口以示报复。康纳觉得自己掩饰得很好，但黛博拉敏锐的眼睛却捕捉到了端倪。

“你受伤了。”黛博拉断言。

康纳移开目光。

“作为我们的首领，你不能落下病根。”女刺客用冠冕堂皇的理由堵回康纳的犹豫，“我有个地方，能让你歇个脚。”

钥匙在锁孔里转了一圈，黛博拉开门走进来，迎面看见康纳坐在窗台上远望。这住处在码头附近，街巷逼仄狭窄，空气里有海腥味。黛博拉想不到康纳在看什么。

“恢复了？”黛博拉问。

康纳从窗台上翻下来，规规矩矩在床边的椅子上坐好：“是。”

几天前黛博拉把康纳带回了她的住处。黛博拉不过下楼买点吃的，康纳就已经在椅子上睡死过去，女刺客花了大力气才把强壮的印第安人搬上床。接下来的几天康纳醒了又睡，终于彻底好起来。

康纳想出门走走，黛博拉就陪着他。码头不是什么干净地方，醉酒的水手三五成群唱着粗俗的船歌，交际花的裙子沾了污渍却对每一个路过者抛自以为风情万种的媚眼。脏兮兮的小孩光着脚追逐，其中一个用力撞上了康纳。黛博拉眼疾手快揪住小孩细瘦的手腕把康纳的钱袋夺回来，那小孩吓得发抖，却在看到黛博拉的时候甜甜笑着叫“多比姐”。

“学一门手艺吧！”黛博拉敲小孩的头。

“我还小！”小孩寻个空挡远远逃开。

康纳看着小孩在狭窄街巷里远去，说：“多比，你在这里长大。”

“对。”黛博拉陪他拐进街角，“东区是纽约风光无限的正妻，北区是他不穿裤子的情妇。不是什么好地方。”

多比不是个女孩名。黛博拉在藏污纳垢处长大，假装男孩子为养父跑腿，直到青春期暴露了她身体的秘密，从那之后她只能靠拳头证明自己。

“为什么不离开？”康纳问。

“离开？”黛博拉笑了笑，“也不是没想过，但这里的恶事吸引我，让我不得不出手干预。不是好地方，我只是走不开。”

康纳没再开口，黛博拉也不打扰他。他们又走过几条街，黛博拉指给他一间教堂似的建筑，骄傲地介绍：“学校。”

康纳正徘徊在头脑里的崇山峻岭，一下子被拽回城市，彷佛才注意到面前这栋楼。女刺客带他轻车熟路走进去，大群孩子在里面学习着从制鞋到造船的各种技艺。黛博拉告诉他：“经费是奸商们的捐赠。学校提供午饭，家长们才愿意把孩子送过来。”

他们留下来吃了一顿并不美味但足以饱腹的午餐。黛博拉被孩子们认出来，吵着要听故事，于是黛博拉就讲。淘气包汤姆和艾莉偶然发现了宝物，兜兜转转一圈，经历了不少危险，最后一起把宝物藏了起来。

“然后呢？”孩子们追问。

“然后？”黛博拉瞥了一眼康纳。后者已经把盘子刮得干干净净，看着她。康纳取下了兜帽，头顶两侧能看到新生的头发，覆盖浅色的头皮。他一副认真听讲的样子，好像和他踏过的血与火毫不相干。

女刺客笑了，告诉孩子们：“汤姆和艾莉拯救了世界，于是继续冒险，一直都是。他们一直在一起，无论去哪里。”

“大人也会冒险吗？”

“会的。”女刺客回答着孩子们的问题，却扭头看向康纳，眼神里有光，“大人们也有奇妙的冒险。”

黛博拉和康纳一前一后离开学校。孩子们的喧闹声逐渐远去，金属敲击声响起，学校的授课在午餐后继续。

女刺客走在前面，突然停下脚步，转身面对康纳。她的身体笼罩在阳光里，睫毛扑闪着，眼神里的光芒像是火焰。康纳低头看她，可能天气有点热，他甚至有些晕眩。她真好看啊，康纳想。

女刺客仰起头，闭上眼睛。她的表情义无反顾，就像在闭眼后把自己全然交付给对方。

康纳俯身。和黛博拉嘴唇相接时，康纳觉得那触感像奇妙的冒险。黛博拉伸出双臂，热烈地环上他的脖子。

康纳和黛博拉并肩站在码头上，看着最后一批英国军舰驶离纽约港。离开之前气急败坏的红衣军向码头上密集的人群掷出炮弹，那炮弹却在触岸前就落入了水中。人群爆出更热烈的欢呼。

“伟大的国家，终于拿回了她的自由。”黛博拉说。

康纳点点头，从心底为新生的国家自豪。他转过身，却看到三个黑人奴隶正在台上像牛马一样被出售。奴隶主衣冠楚楚，举着鞭子站在他的奴隶身边，得意洋洋展览叫卖他的货物。

黛博拉回头，看见他所看到的。黛博拉的手收紧了，隔了好久才说：“……我很抱歉。”

“多比，那也可能是我的族人。”康纳低声说，“我的兄弟姐妹。我们为这片土地的自由奋斗，成果却不属于我们。”

那天晚上康纳告诉黛博拉自己从五岁到今天的一切。独自抚养他长大的母亲从火焰里推开他，从小玩到大的伙伴被他刺进胸膛。为之效劳的指挥官是他村子惨案的元凶，杀死了与之合作又决裂的父亲后才发现对方遗留的笔迹。仇人临死前分享的最后一瓶酒，在去纽约的船上看到的海洋。黛博拉抱着他，他们的胸腔以相似的频率起伏。

第二天早上，康纳告诉黛博拉他要回一趟卡尼耶可。黛博拉似乎早就想到他的反应，平静地告诉他她会等他。

距离康纳杀死查尔斯李已经过去六个月，但康纳纵马在森林里疾驰时，他只觉得自己还是那个迫切想要回乡的少年。然而在卡尼耶可等待的只有空屋和拓荒者，他们世代生活的土地在政府公文后落入他人之手。康纳在村落后山漫步，他认出自己杀死嘎纳多贡的悬崖，想起昔日好友互相残杀的理由，那理由现在看来空虚得可笑。

康纳烧掉达文波特庄园的圣殿骑士画像，他的仇敌与血亲在火焰里化为灰烬，目光还是炯利，好像要洞察他的灵魂。他抬起头看见阿基里斯的全家福，与他同名的男孩眼角含笑，不识人间疾苦。你满意吗，康纳？他问，你还要继续奋斗吗？

康纳拔下屋前的战斧。他的战争结束了，责任才刚开始。

康纳回到纽约，告诉黛博拉他准备寻找他不知所踪的族人，可能不再回来。黛博拉吸了口气，想说什么，最终化为一声叹息。

“我不可能让你改变主意的。”黛博拉说。

“你愿意——”康纳开口，却没说出声。

黛博拉看向窗外。夕阳燃烧起来，从海天交际烧到码头的褴褛建筑，孩子的欢笑与水手的嘶喊、交际花的歌声混进腥咸的海风，一视同仁地笼罩这片土地。

“我不能离开这里，”女刺客疲惫地说，“康纳，你知道我不能。”

黛博拉在港口为康纳送行。康纳郑重地把那个差点被孩子猎取的钱袋交给黛博拉，后者一掂就感觉出重量的差别。她想说什么，康纳却抢先开口：“给孩子们买午饭。”

黛博拉吞咽一下。康纳的胸腔不太舒服地抽动起来，他却没有力量移开目光。

最终女刺客说：“我永远为你是我们的首领而自豪。你帮助了那些孩子，给我的力量用武之地。”

“多比，我也为你骄傲。”康纳说，“那——”

黛博拉打断他：“你在部落里叫什么名字？”

“拉顿哈给顿。”康纳回答。

女刺客重复了几遍，叫着他在部落中的名字与他拥抱。

康纳一路向西，寻找他族人的踪迹。他的族人很小心，每离开一处都会把篝火小心地掩埋，而康纳挖开灰烬，在他族人走过的地方落脚。他们的旅行并不好过，有时康纳能看见狼与人类纠结缠斗的尸体，已经仅剩散落一地的白骨。有时康纳注意到隐蔽处丢下的行李，知道他们又少了一个劳动力，或者剩下的人已经无力背负重物。

他族人的苦难贯穿美洲大陆。康纳在他们身后行走，带着痛苦阅读族人丢弃的一切。

康纳新长出的头发已经完全覆盖了曾经修剪的痕迹。他一路走，一路喃喃祈祷。达文波特家园的神父曾说过白人的神不适合他。他们不相信唯一的、拯救世界的真神，印第安人的信仰存在于万物之中。

康纳阅读到的痕迹越来越新鲜，他知道自己的族人就在不远处。康纳驾马踏过河流，忽然听见一声女子的惊呼。

那女子正在汲水，而康纳从上游经过，弄脏了她的水源。他只来得及和女子对视，看到女子编成繁复辫子的头发和黑亮的眼睛，像是部落传说中的精灵。女子丢下水罐向树林深处跑去，康纳在她身后用部落语言解释，女子却头也不回，披巾在她身后飘荡。康纳低头看看自己，才想起自己穿着由美洲军服改制成的刺客长袍，被当成了军人。

他的族人固执地将新家园建成原来的样子，不过康纳能看出来规模小了不少，想必是族群已经没有支撑大型建筑的规模。族母还记得他，干瘪的手拉住他的，向带着敌意的年轻人介绍这个外族人的混血儿、离家几十年的游子。

“拉顿哈给顿，”族母唱歌一样呼唤他的名字，“旅程很长。你要找什么，找到了吗？”

康纳看着族母的眼睛。

“旅程很长。”他最终只是重复了族母的话。

族母低下头，看他腰带上的刺客标识。“这个标志意味着追求与失落。”族母说，“拉顿哈给顿，但你属于它。”

康纳没有回答。他拿出水罐问族母它的来源，族母说这属于临近部落的姑娘。

康纳到族母所说的部落拜访，将水罐物归原主。姑娘接过水罐时偷偷打量康纳，他们不小心对上了眼神。姑娘的眼睛像鹿一样温柔多情，又像箭尖上的黑曜石一样璀璨。康纳感到心里有什么东西悄悄滋长。

康纳很快在自己的族人中树立了威信。几个月后，康纳和姑娘举行了婚礼。康纳的父母无法再对他的生活提出意见，姑娘的双亲很满意他们健康强壮的女婿。他们和他们爱的人一起坐在长屋里，鲜艳的节日服饰被族人从箱底找出，珍而重之地打扮起来。

莫霍克人是能歌善舞的民族，他们在婚礼上却分外沉默，说话都是轻言细语，好像害怕惊扰到什么。康纳想起他的父母，他们的感情热烈又无望，好像山洪。袖剑安静地环着他的手臂，好像他刻意忘记的刺穿喉咙时的触感。女刺客和遥远的海风从他的记忆里一闪而过，他只记得面前盛装女子抬起的眼睛，映着炽烈的火光。

康纳的妻子敬佩自己健壮的丈夫。她只关心现在这个与他共同生活的男人，对他离开部落的几十年毫不在意。她被自己的父母保护得很好，从小没见过什么血腥，不知道殖民者的疯狂更不了解他们口中的语言。她是个幸福的姑娘，也善于给身边的所有人带来幸福。

棕熊走出山洞又回到洞中冬眠，白桦披上雪花又将雪花抖去。康纳定居下来，给了妻子一个女人应得的关心与照料。他的族群逐渐壮大，新鲜血液慢慢掩盖伤痛。族母见证了她外孙和外孙女的诞生，她逝去时没有人知道她的年纪。康纳不觉得自己有照料孩子的天赋，但当孩子们要求时，他会讲那个“汤姆和艾莉找到宝物”的故事。

尤妮伊欧蒂，康纳最小的女儿，在他的三个孩子中唯独继承了他的鹰眼视觉。康纳不知道这对女孩来说是好是坏，但决心教她跟踪与狩猎的技巧，把选择权交给女孩自己。

有的时候，尤妮伊欧蒂会问康纳：“父亲，东边有什么？”

康纳顺着她的目光远眺：“麋鹿的栖息地。”

“再东边呢？”女孩追问。

康纳低头看她。女孩继承了她母亲黑亮的头发和他自己脸颊有些锋锐的轮廓，看上去坚韧又勇敢。康纳问：“你看到了什么？”

女孩望向天空，鹰隼在云端翱翔。女孩说：“亮亮的高房子，好多马和好多人。”

康纳一惊。离他们的部落最近的城市在千里之外，不是女孩稚嫩的双脚能够丈量的距离。女孩说不出她怎么知道这一切，只是不住追问。康纳叹了口气，最终决定把一切交给命运。他向女孩解释城市，解释里面生活的不一样的人，解释他们口中的语言。

尤妮伊欧蒂十二岁那年，康纳终于知道了谜底——自己的小女儿能够和鹰共享视觉。苍鹰掠过林海，不在任何一处停留，女孩精灵一样的眼睛和鹰一起看向陆地上的一切。康纳想，或许那预示着他女儿一生的命运。

有时候父女两人远离村子狩猎，尤妮伊欧蒂询问她的父亲在城市里的经历。康纳检索自己的记忆，想着父亲该如何与子女说起他们出生前的故事，他唯一可供参考的经验却是彻头彻尾的反面教材。他挑拣着回答，在女孩连珠炮一样的问题中苦笑，有时候不得不用“别惊扰了猎物”做借口让女孩安静片刻。

康纳纵马疾驰，十六岁的少女紧随其后。他们踏过河流，穿过森林，直到海边。这是尤妮伊欧蒂第一次亲眼见到这块一望无际的蓝宝石，惊讶得眼睛发直。

他们搭上渡轮，去往女孩心心念念的城市。

尤妮伊欧蒂兴致盎然地盯着前排一家人的后脑勺，他们用英语交谈着，这是女孩第一次听见她父亲以外的人讲这种陌生而熟悉的语言。

“尤妮伊欧蒂。”康纳开口。他声音有不同寻常的部分，让女孩转过头看向他。

康纳抿了抿嘴唇，不知如何开头。他看着女孩专注的神情，那张脸逐渐和记忆中的许多面孔重叠，她血管里年轻鲜活的血液有一半来源于他自己，而他的血液同样可以往前追溯，直到谁也说不清楚的年代。

“……你很像我。”康纳最终这样说，“而我的眼睛像你的祖母。除了眼睛之外的部分很像另一个人，你的祖父。”

开了个头之后就简单许多，女孩不了解的那些故事自然地离开康纳的喉咙，像是山间的溪流。故事里二十五岁的青年用袖剑割开父亲喉咙时，十六岁的少女拥抱她的父亲。

暮色四合，前排的一家人讲起了汤姆和艾莉的故事，于是父女俩安静地把这个彼此都烂熟于心的故事又听了一遍。

“你的父亲没能拯救世界。”康纳说，“我甚至没能拯救我的部落。”

“你拯救了一切，父亲。”尤妮伊欧蒂回答。

两人沉默了一会儿，听着海浪，吹着海风。尤妮伊欧蒂忽然毫无征兆地低声惊呼，康纳知道鹰的眼睛在浪花触岸之前看到了什么。他从舷窗远望。

远处的城市亮起灯火，好像落在地上的星。

**Author's Note:**

> 黛博拉对纽约东区和北区的形容出自《云图》。  
> 原作康纳杀死查尔斯李和回家园之间有六个月，初恋发生在这段时间。不过原作设定里康纳先回家园再去纽约碰上英军撤离日。  
> 对印第安人婚俗的描写来自百度百科。


End file.
